The information provided below is not admitted to be prior art to the present invention, but is provided solely to assist the understanding of the reader.
Artificial fingernail and toenail compositions in the form of nail coatings and enhancements are well known and have become a major product line in the appearance and beauty industry. The appearance of one's fingernails (and in many cases also toenails) has become of importance to many fashion conscious individuals or those who wish to correct physical deformities to the natural nail. Commercial artificial nail compositions have been used to enhance the appearance of nails and also to enhance the physical properties of nails, including strengthening fragile nail plates.
Conventional nail coatings may be classified into two categories: nail polishes; also known as lacquers, varnish or enamels and artificial nails; also known as gels or acrylics. Nail polishes typically comprise various solid components which are dissolved and/or suspended in non-reactive solvents. Upon application and drying, the solids deposit on the nail surface as a clear, translucent or colored film. Typically, nail polishes are easily scratched and are easily removable with solvent, usually within one minute and if not removed as described, will chip or peel from the natural nail in one to five days.
Conventional artificial nails are comprised of chemically reactive monomers, and/or oligomers, in combination with reactive or non-reactive polymers to create systems which are typically 100% solids and do not require non-reactive solvents. Upon pre-mixing and subsequent application to the nail plate, or application and exposure to UV radiation, a chemical reaction ensues resulting in the formation of long lasting, highly durable cross-linked thermoset nail coating that is difficult to remove. Artificial nails may possess greatly enhanced adhesion, durability, as well as scratch and solvent resistance when compared to nail polishes. However, because of these inherent properties, such thermosets are much harder to remove, should the consumer so desire. Removal typically requires soaking in non-reactive solvents for 30-90 minutes (for acrylics and currently available “soakable gels”; it may take more than 90 minutes if ever to remove traditional UV nail gels by solvent) and typically may also require heavily abrading the surface or scraping with a wooden or metal probe to assist the removal process.
There remains a need for a cosmetic product that possesses the enhanced adhesion properties and durability of thermosets, yet also possesses the ease of removal more similar to that of nail polishes.
The present disclosure forms part of a nail coating system comprising a reactive basecoat adhesion layer (the present disclosure, application Ser. No. 12/555,571) an intermediate, decorative and reactive color layer (application Ser. No. 12/573,633), and a protective and reactive topcoat (application Ser. No. 12/573,640). The contents of each application are mutually incorporated into each of the others by reference for all purposes.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following disclosure.